Watch Me Move
by crazyemosrock
Summary: “So what are you guys doing back here?” He asked. TRUTH OR DARE -- Boy, don't tell your mother.


So this is what having fun was like, crashing into a couch with your cousin, hands grabbing at his head and his neck and the hair in the middle, his mouth on yours, body pressed to his while a heavy bass rumbled under your skin.

Wait. Back up, back up.

Sora chewed on his straw, wishing he had partied more as a teen. Now in college, attending the University of Hearts, he should've been up dancing instead of sitting at the house bar nursing a drink. This was definitely not how you spent a Saturday night, especially not when all of your friends dragged you out of the house from another night of studying in order to show you what relaxing was. Not that they _were_ showing him, in fact, no one was around as far as he could tell.

Wait a minute; was that Namine in the back corner over there drawing on guys with a sharpie, beer can in hand? Yes, yes it was. The worst part of seeing a very close friend of his, normally quiet and reserved, laughing it up with a smile was that he couldn't seem to do that himself. That was such a bummer; he had to stop thinking about it. In fact, he had to stop thinking completely.

"Sora!" He turned quickly, recognizing a girl from his physics course. She was looking (sort of) right at him, pushing through the crowd before making it through, falling against Sora's shoulder. Her dark hair tickled his jaw and he felt a little uncomfortable.

"Um." He struggled to remember her name; all he could remember was that she had an obsession with one of the older students, Leon and—"Yuffie?" He tested it out and she made to stand on her own. He guessed it was her name. "Yuffie, have you seen Roxas?" He asked her slowly; he doubted she could hear him. She shook her head before promptly leaning over the bar, and Sora as well, to empty the contents of her stomach.

Sora shrank into the wooden edge of the bar top as she righted herself. She nodded, brown eyes half closed and pulled on Sora's hand for him to stand. He followed her back through the dancing mass of people and into a room with less people than the previous room. In addition to this room being less crowded, it was full of faces he knew. "Sora!" Kairi ran up to him; she could run in a straight line, absolutely not drunk at all.

"Hey Kai." He said to acknowledge her before sitting down on the only couch in the tiny room. He looked around, the room was slightly more humid than hot and the air was hazy, like someone had been smoking. "So what are you guys doing back here?" He asked, eyes going around the room to look at his friends.

"We're playing truth or dare!" Selphie called out from behind the couch before sighing in a choked tone. Confused, Sora peeked behind the couch before whipping back around to sit properly again. That didn't _look_ like truth or dare but he decided not to point this out. Instead, he reached over and took someone's beer off of the coffee table. Everyone was so caught up in themselves, as usual, that they didn't notice until he nearly choked on it.

He sighed and wheezed before addressing the room. "Did you guys know that was warm?" Some people nodded and he wondered, what happens next?

"Hey." Roxas said, squeezing himself in between Sora and another girl from school, Olette? Sora nodded in response and finished the warm beer off, he wasn't up for going to get a cold one and he didn't feel like doing much else. "So let's do this!" Roxas practically yelled, slamming a half empty water bottle on the table. Everyone in the room immediately huddled closer to the table, forming a circle, if not a weirdly shaped shape.

"Okay, I'm out of this round." Selphie announced, getting up, pulling her shirt hem a little before sitting on the edge of the couch on Sora's side. Riku groaned and pulled himself up to rest behind Roxas's head. "So I'll explain the rules and blah blah blah." She shrieked as Riku suddenly pulled her close, pressing his lips to her neck. "Oh! Okay, okay. You spin the bottle, um Roxas since you brought it, and whoever it lands on has to pick truth or dare, okay cool?" Then she let Riku pull her down the hall and into another room, shutting the door hard. Sora could hear the click of the lock.

Roxas reached forward, shoving Sora's hand over, and spun the bottle. It slowed to a stop at Sora. "Um…" He looked across to Kairi for help. She was too busy staring at the blonde by the door, the one that played all the instruments. "Dare." A chorus of "oohs" and "ahhs" came from around the circle and Roxas laughed. Sora tensed up a little as Roxas's hand came down on his shoulder.

"Go talk to Seifer and bring back a bottle of vodka. It better be half gone before you get back in here." Roxas told him, smiling a little more than he'd ever seen him.

Sora did as told and left the room to find this Seifer. He went back to the first room he had been in and shoved through the crowd before stumbling into the table Namine was at. She giggled and pressed her bare foot, covered with alcohol and food coloring, onto his shoulder. "Hi, Sora." She was smiling with her full mouth, like she never had before. "Seifer look. It's Sora. He's like my brother!" Sora looked up at the name and the first thing he saw was a scar.

"What." Seifer, blonde and bold, questioned harshly, extracting his hand from beneath Namine's skirt. "The vodka's under the table." He said swiftly before Sora could even ask. Sora moved his hand blindly around under the table before grabbing at a bottle.

"Bye Nami." Sora mumbled, opening the bottle and bringing it to his lips. It burned his throat badly and made his eyes sting, so he stopped drinking and ambled over to the bar again. Reaching over to grab an open orange juice jug, he poured most of the vodka into it. It swished against the sides of the container and he picked it up before trying to stand.

Too bad he was a lightweight. Without enough alcohol tolerance, he tripped and landed on a pretty girl's shoulder, instantly bruising his chin and falling unintentionally into the throng of dancers. She took his spill as an invitation to dance, wrapping her arms around his neck and grinding her hips into his. To Sora, having never danced at an all night college party, this was intriguing and felt great, but he had places to go and things to do. He pushed away from her, trying to remember a name to match her silver head of hair, and took a swig of his drink.

"Orange juice and vodka kind of taste good together" was his first thought. His second thought was something along the lines of "I'm never going to drink enough of this crap to get back." So he left the jug on the bar and grabbed the near empty vodka bottle, opting to take that into the room with him; everyone else had to be drunk already. Or high, like Roxas had to have been. He tripped as he reentered the small room of his close friends, throwing the glass bottle indirectly at a tall redhead and earning a glare from him. He muttered a hurried "Sorry." and took his seat next to Roxas.

A few people that were in the room earlier were missing, including Kairi, the blonde guy, and about four other people. Not many were left in this room, but then again the vodka was starting to have its effects and Sora was seeing double. So maybe no one had left at all.

The water bottle on the table spun in lazy circles and it landed on Roxas. There was a blonde girl across the room with mischief in her eyes; Sora assumed it was she that had just spun the bottle, but he couldn't be too sure of anything really, not in his state of mind. "You know what to do Roxy!" The blonde called, clapping her hands in excitement as Roxas leaned onto Sora.

"Roxas, what are you—" Roxa's hands pushed Sora into the worn couch; his mouth was slanted over Sora's before Sora had time to think of what was happening. No, no not this. Wait, yes this. Even though Roxas could use a breath mint, he'd been smoking though so Sora let it go, he pressed up against him, his hands wrapped around his neck and pulling him closer.

"Yeah! Come on!! Take it to the bedroom!" He could hear one of the leftover girls cheering, or was that a guy? His mind was spinning and for some crazy reason he thought of his first crush back in elementary school. Roxas's hand was running down his abdomen; fingers tucking into the waistband of his jeans before Selphie came in and yelled.

"Time's up!"

Roxas pulled up almost as soon as the words had left her mouth and climbed off of Sora, leaving the room in search of something.

"God." Sora muttered to himself, wishing he hadn't just enjoyed himself making out with his cousin for fun. He followed Roxas's actions, heading back to Namine. He needed to get out of this house and back to the college or he'd never be able to walk around unembarrassed again. Approaching Namine's corner, he held back. Seifer was currently leaning over her and doing something that was actually on Sora's list of "Things I never want to bear witness to." He rushed out of the house and down the street, narrowly missing the bus.

Who cares if he never relaxed, had fun, or had a drink again? Tonight's antics were enough to last him a lifetime.


End file.
